Amazing Xmen
by Millim 94
Summary: Join Wolverine, Cyclops, Psylocke, Storm, Rouge and Beast as they take on enemies such as Magneto, Weapon X, Sentinels and many more.
1. Issue 0

**Amazing X-men**

**Issue 0**

It was a sunny day in New York; the kids were playing in the park while their mothers sat on the benches, relaxing as the boiling heat swept through the air. But there was one kid in particular who seemed out of place, one whose mother wasn't happily watching him. In a flash, the kids stopped playing and froze in their position, the mothers kept still, not even breathing. The sound stopped. The kid was the only thing that moved. As he walked past the still statues of the children; some of them fat boys sliding down the metal slides, some of them were young blond girls hanging from the monkey bars. He then noticed another moving figure, impossible, he thought. The figure got closer and he saw a bald man in a wheelchair. Slowly, with discomfort, the boy walked toward the man, wondering who it is.

"Young man, what is your name?" the boy heard, but he noticed the man's lips weren't moving.

"Err, Charlie?" the boy shouted, he was nervous, the man could sense it.

"Hello Charlie, my name is Xavier; I'm the head at the Xavier Institute for mutants. These are people just like you, they were born with these powers but they don't know how to use them, with my help, you can control those abilities and help save the world" the man announced.

The kid froze in his position, was he telling the truth? He took another step further, walking toward the man. Then, all of a sudden, a gunshot was fired and hit the boy's leg.

"Who did that?" Xavier shouted.

A man walked up to them wearing heavy protection gear and a shotgun.

"Mutant Scum" the man shouted as he put the gun to the boys crying head.

"Charlie, you must listen to me, I know it's hard, but you must unfreeze time, let everyone know what this man has done" Xavier spoke to the boy telepathically.

The man put his finger to the trigger, it was now or never.

The boy shut his eyes, tightly closed. He concentrated harder than he ever had, forgetting about the pain from the leg gushing out blood, forgetting about the man with a gun to his head, and most of all, forgetting about the man in the wheelchair.

The man laughed, and pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

The boy fell to the floor, dead.

In that moment, there were hundreds of screams, all of them coming from the Children in the park and the mothers, running up to get their children out of the murder scene.

"You killed him, now you will pay" Xavier said to the man using his faults.

The murderer quickly run away, he knew he was now a dead man.

Wolverine then jumped out of a tree.

"Where you goin bub?" Wolverine spat as his claws cut the man's legs off.

He fell to the ground, he was helpless.

"Please, spare me" the man cried.

"Why should I? Did you spare that kid when you shot him? Or did you just kill him?" Wolverine asked as raised his fist in front of the man's head.

He then punched the man in the head, the claws cut through to the other side.

Wolverine then walked over to Xavier.

"How many more of these b******s are out there?" Wolverine asked.

"There's still plenty more, but I swear, I will take this company down if it's the last thing I do. Tell Cyclops, I'm forming a team…"


	2. Genesis Part One

**Amazing X-men**

**Arc 1- Genesis (Part 1)**

**Issue 1**

Xavier sat in his study, by the fire place reading a book on the mutant gene. As he read the book, all the events of the pass few hours went through his mind, the company, the kid, it was as if the past was haunting him. Questions went through his head, who are the company? Why do they want to wipe out mutant kind? There was a knock at the door.

"Come in Wolverine" Xavier called.

The door opened and the animal walked in.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier" Wolverine apologised about the kid.

"Don't worry yourself Logan, it wasn't your fault. I can only blame myself. I could have prevented the man from shooting" Xavier replied, wheeling himself over to a bookcase.

"You have any idea on who they might be?" Wolverine asked.

"No, I tried to reach into the man's mind when he attacked, but all I received was fear. Whoever they are, they must have anti-power technology if he was able to walk around when time had frozen."

"Don't worry Chucky, we will find them."

_I hope we do. _Xavier thought.

**New York- The Next Day**

The citizens were going about their daily routine. Among the crowd were two very familiar faces, they were, of course, the faces of Storm, Rouge and Psylocke. As they walk around in their civilian clothes going out for some more clothes shopping.

"So Rouge, what are you up to this evening?" Storm asked.

"Not much, I might check up on Xavier, you know how his feeling after yesterday when that kid was killed" Rouge replied.

"I think that is what the professor need rights now" Storm smiled.

Around the corner however, is the very person who will cause an event which will ruin all three of their plans… for the time being.

For around that corner was… an Agent.

As the three X-girls talked, this agent got his gun ready, seeking out his objective. And when he saw the three of them, he was surprised.

"An Agent!" Psylocke called as the man shot, he missed.

"Storm, freeze him" Rouge shouted as the Woman who can control weather did exactly as Rouge ordered.

There was a minute were the chaos stopped. Then all of a sudden, the ice started melting. The Agent was free.

"Don't you get in lady? Your powers are no match against me" the Agent shouted as he fired his gun at her. He missed again.

The Agent was then hit by an optic blast. The Agent was knocked out.

"X-men, return to the mansion" Cyclops ordered as he stepped out onto the streets.

**The Mansion**

The Agent woke up; he was tied to a chair in Xavier's study. In the room were both the head and Wolverine.

"First question first, who are you?" Wolverine asked.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm just doing what they want me to" the Agent cried.

"Let's take off his mask Wolverine; I want to see what this guy looks like" Xavier said as he went over to the Agent.

The Agent begged the professor not to take off his mask, Wolverine could even hear him cry but still, Xavier took off the mask to reveal that it was...

At that moment, hundreds of Agents stormed the Mansion.

"What's that?" Storm asked, running through the corridor.

The Agents shoot her, knocking her out.

In Xavier's Study, bot Xavier and Wolverine were shocked.

"Well, I'll be damned" Wolverine said surprised.

There sat in the chair was Bishop.

"Bishop, why?" Xavier asked.

"You ain't heard the whole of it" Bishop replied.

Then, the room blew up…

**Epilogue 1**

**Hidden Base somewhere in the Artic**

Two identical men in suits walked down the corridor, carrying briefcases. They were both young, brown haired and red sunglasses.

"Is this the room?" One of the men asked, stopping at a door.

"Yes, yes it is" the other man replied.

They opened the door to a dark room.

"Thank you, because of your help, we found the X-men base" the man smiled.

"Yes, because of your help, these criminals will get what they deserve" the other man smiled like his counterpart.

A shadow walked closer to them to reveal that it was Havok.

"My brother will die tonight" Havok laughed.

**Epilogue 2**

**Washington DC**

A man and woman were sitting in a Café, drinking coffee.

"So, how's the mutant program getting along?" the woman asked.

"We are constructing the first prototype this week, hopefully we can run it for tests in the next couple of months" the man replied.

"And what about the situation at the X-mansion?" the woman asked.

"The last I heard, Weapon X is in the mansion running rounding them up. We sent one of our most trusty soldiers, Bishop. Now, let's go to our meeting with the president, he wants to talk to us about the mutant project" The Man explained.

**Epilogue 3**

**Las Vegas**

A man sat there, putting quarters in the slot machines. Won $10. He sat there for an hour before a man in a black suit walked up to him.

"Frank?" the man asked.

"Yes?" The gambler replied.

"I want you to make a hit" The man said.

"I'm not an assassin" Frank Replied.

"No you're not, but once you see this, you will be" the man smiled as he handed Frank an envelope.

Frank looked it for a few moments; he slowly tore it open and took out a photo.

"So, we meet again…"

**Next: Answers lead to questions, questions lead to answers.**


	3. Genesis Part Two

**Amazing X-men**

**Arc 1 Genesis (Part Two)**

**Issue 2**

Rouge was sleeping in her bed, she was silent. The room was silent. But unknown to her was a figure who tip-toed as silently as they could, not making even the slightest sound. The figure picked took something out of their pocket. It looked like a switch. The figure walked up to the door and slowly opened it. They walked out and pressed the switch. There was a loud explosion coming from across the room. The figure quickly teleported out of the building as Storm and Psylocke ran down the hall.

"That came from Xavier's study" Storm said to Psylocke, both were in shock.

They got to the study and opened the door to see the room untouched.

"What happened? I thought there was an explosion from this room?" Storm asked.

"That's what we thought, it appears this company are trying to play tricks on us" Wolverine replied, walking over to Storm.

"They are, you shouldn't have come here, you are all in one spot" Bishop explained as three agents teleported into the room.

"Hello Bishop" one of the agents greeted the mutant as they walked up to him.

"Titan" Bishop said as he tried to break away from the chair he was chained to.

Rouge then walked in, rubbing her eyes, not knowing the trouble the X-men are in.

"Guys can you keep it down. I'm tryna get some sleep here" Rouge said.

"So another one has joined the party" Titan laughed.

"Wolverine" Xavier shouted.

"Already ahead of you" Wolverine replied as he sliced the leg of one of the agents, forcing him down.

He then pushed his claws through another agent, blood running down their mask.

"Me and you ya dork" Wolverine shouted.

Titan then started to laugh as he slowly vanished.

The X-men looked at each other shocked for a few seconds.

"So X-men, it looks like you lose" it was the voice of Titan echoing through the room.

"He tricked us" Xavier said.

"Of course he did, he has the mutant power of trickery" Bishop explained.

"I'm sensing a high form of power in this room" Xavier whispered to Wolverine.

Wolverine then walked over to Bishop.

"What's my name?" Wolverine asked.

Bishop looked at him for a second.

"Why would you ask such a silly question?" Bishop asked.

"What is my name?" Wolverine repeated.

"I don't know" Bishop replied.

Wolverine then stabbed Bishop in the arm.

"What are you doing?" Strom asked, running over to him.

"Watch" Wolverine replied as Bishop changed into an agent.

"So you were the agent" Xavier said, pushing his wheelchair up to him.

"Yes, surprised? Don't be" The agent laughed.

"Are you the only one?" Wolverine asked.

"Of course I'm the only one. You think I will work with people? You must be mad" the agent laughed.

"Why did you do it? Why did you murder the boy?" Wolverine asked.

"Because I should be the only mutant. None of you are worthy enough of that title" The Agent laughed.

"There's only one thing that I could do to you" Xavier said as he touched the agent's head.

The man in the chair started screaming, blood run from his ears, mouth, eyes and nose. After a few minutes, the screaming was gone and Xavier took his hands away from his head.

"What did you do?" Wolverine asked.

"I made him forget everything. He is now trapped in his own mind. He will never harm anyone again" Xavier explained as all the X-men went out the study, leaving the agent to sit there in his thoughts.

**In The Agent's Mind…**

A boy walked down stairs and saw his dad punch his mother.

"William, your turn" the man shouted as he ran to the kid.

The kid turned to run up the stairs, as he did, he was greeted by a man in a suit.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm the one who will help you escape from the past Xavier put you in. I'm here to help you seek vengeance on the ones who destroyed you. I'm here to help you destroy Weapon X once and for all" the man replied.

**Epilogue 1**

Frank looked at the X-mansion.

"Is this the place where I can find Wolverine?" Frank asked himself.

He then walked towards the big wooden door, waiting for whatever the future throws at him.

**Epilogue 2**

A man in a black suit and black sunglasses walked into the president's office where he saw the president filling papers.

"Mr President, the prototype is almost ready, when do you want it in action?" the man asked.

"Send it at a time when the X-men are most powerless, we want them to be hit hard" the president replied.

**Next: Frank Castle and the beginning of a new saga.**


	4. Frank Castle: A Prologue

**The Amazing X-men**

**Arc 2: Frank Castle (A prologue)**

**Issue 3**

_My name is Frank Castle; I used to work for the Marines. That was until my wife and child were killed by a mob boss. I tracked down every member of that mob, and I killed them. I spend my days in Vegas gambling my life away. That was until three days ago when I receive a hit. I don't do them sort of jobs. I'm not a hitman. But this job interested me for one reason, it was to take down someone who p***ed me off in the past. Someone who wronged me. Someone I worked for when I was in the marines. I don't often go to that bit of my past, but it looks like tonight I will have to. I have to remember, the old days…_

**Fifteen Years ago…**

**Canada**

Frank Castle waited outside the gates to a huge science lab in the middle of the jungle. He held onto his rifle, shivering from the cold. He heard footsteps coming from behind him; someone was going to let him in.

"My Castle, we've been expecting you" Frank turned round to see a man in a black uniform; he too was holding a rifle.

"Good, if I waited any longer, I might have frozen to death" Frank replied, slowly walking up to the gates.

The Man in the uniform then pressed a few buttons on a box next to the gates, and with loud banging, they opened.

"Right this way Frank" the man said, allowing Frank to walk in as he shut the gates once more.

"So, what's it like in America?" the man asked.

"Warm" Frank replied, following the man.

"You have spoken to William haven't you?" the man asked.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here" Frank replied, he was starting to turn hostile toward the man, as if he was asking too many questions.

The rest of the walk was silent. What felt like hours were mere minutes as they finally got to the entrance of the lab.

"Welcome to Weapon X" the man smiled as he swept his card next to the door to let them in.

The door opened and they both walked in, once Frank walked in, he was greeted by a man in military Uniform.

"Hello there Frank, I hope you enjoy working here" the man smiled.

"You must be William Stryker" Frank said, walking towards him.

"Yes I am" William's smile turned to a grin and he walked towards Frank.

_That was the first day of so few. If only I knew what I was getting myself into. How much this man will wrong me in the future? If Only I knew. Days went by, but it was on that final day I learnt why this man should not be trusted. For it was on this day I was told to commit the ultimate Sin…_

"…I want you to stab the girl in cell five" William ordered Frank as he gave him a knife.

"You mean go in there and stab her?" Frank asked, trying to make sense of what he was just told to do.

"That's right, walk in and stab her in the chest" William repeated and he pushed Frank forward down the corridor.

Frank slowly walked down the metal corridor. Once he reached Cell 5, he took a big deep breath and slowly turned the handle. He pushed it open and walked into a dark room. He flicked the switch, the lights turned on.

To his disgust, what he saw next would haunt him for the rest of his life. In the corner, there sat a small girl with long hair with her head on her knee caps. He walked towards her, he was shaking. He got on his knees and gave the girl a tug on the shoulder. She looked up; she had scars from where he was cut by people before. Frank started to cry, it was making him sick.

"Who are you? Are you my Daddy?" she asked, she sounded weak.

Frank put the knife to her chest, but he couldn't bring himself to stab her.

"Are you going to hurt me like the other men do?" she asked, she sounded scared, frightened.

Frank stood up, he couldn't do. He walked out the room and marched up to William.

"There's no blood on the knife" William said, he was angry.

"I can't hurt her, and you shouldn't either" Frank said, he was beginning to turn hostile.

"Follow me" William ordered as he marched down to Cell 5 where the girl was sitting.

"Watch this" William said as he walked up to the girl and pushed the knife into her chest. She let out a small cry, blood ran from her chest.

William waited for a minute, nothing happened.

"Looks like Patient five didn't make it, burn the body" William ordered on a walkie Talkie.

"You're a monster" Frank Spat.

"No, I'm just doing my job. You on the other hand, are fired" William shouted.

"You killed an innocent girl" Frank shouted back.

William then ran at him and stabbed Frank in the gut.

"I'll leave you out there to die" William smiled.

_And there it was, the sickest man I have ever met. I've seen some terrible things in my life, but this may be the worst. He left me to die in the wild. Luckily I was found by a traveller. But how can I tell him what I have seen? Would I want to tell anyone else? Now I stand outside the X-mansion, I know someone there was also wronged by Stryker. He will help me find him and make him pay…_

Frank pressed the doorbell to the mansion, the door opened and Cyclops stood inside.

"X-men, I need your help to take down Weapon X" Frank Said.

**Next: Weapon X**


	5. Weapon X Part One

**Amazing X-men**

**Arc 2: Weapon X (Part One)**

**Issue 4**

Xavier and Frank sat in Xavier's study; Frank sat on a chair in front of Xavier.

"So tell me Frank, how exactly did you get a job with Weapon X?" Xavier asked.

"I got transferred by my boss. He said he wanted to see how his marines did working for private companies. I got given the choice, it was either work for Weapon X or SHIELD, but I thought Weapon X would involve a lot more action. I mean trying to stop crazed mutants from harming the public, which is my kind of job. But I was wrong, so very wrong" Frank replied.

"Why now after so many years?"

"I thought William died, I heard there was a big breakout in their cell lots. I didn't think he would have survived."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Xavier called as the door opened and Wolverine walked in.

"Xavier, we must head down to Weapon X now, I too would like some payback" Wolverine said.

"Why?" Frank asked.

"Cause of these" Wolverine replied, unleashing his claws.

Frank looked at Wolverine claws for a few minutes.

"But those are remarkable. Why do you want to kill him for them?" Frank asked, surprised.

"Because I never asked for them."

**Latter…**

The X-men were on the X-jet flying to Weapon X. They flew over New York City, looking down as the lights lit up the dark night sky. One X-man however was unimpressed by this display. This X-man is of course Wolverine, for he was too busy planning ways to kill Stryker. Frank looked at him; he was worried that Wolverine may get to Stryker first. Frank had been looking forward to killing Stryker since he received the photo (see issue 1) and he didn't want anyone to take that away from him.

"Wolverine, can I speak to you for a second?" Frank asked, getting up out of his seat.

Wolverine looked at him and walked to the back of the X-jet, Frank quickly followed.

"What do you want?" Wolverine asked, he looked angry.

"I want to be the one to kill Stryker" Frank Replied, he looked nervous.

"Listen Bud, I've been planning my revenge for over forty years. Then you showed up and messed that all up. Now explain to me, why shouldn't I just kill you now? I've killed people before you and I will kill people after you" Wolverine threatened Frank.

"Because I've worked with the guy, I know more about him then you would ever know. And anyway, you can't kill me, your X-men will hunt you down if you do" Frank explained as he walked off.

"We're here" Cyclops shouted as he landed the X-jet.

"Okay people, we are gonna find this guy and teach him some life lessons" Rouge said.

Cyclops, Wolverine, Frank, Rouge, Beast, Psylocke and Nightcrawler all walked out onto the jungle.

""I don't remember this" Wolverine said, shocked.

"What don't you remember?" Frank asked.

"Weapon X was surrounded by snow" Wolverine replied.

"Are you trying to say we came to the wrong place?" Cyclops asked.

"I'm trying to say this is a trap" Wolverine replied, sniffing the area.

"What can you smell?" Cyclops asked.

Wolverine stopped for a moment.

"I smell him, I smell Stryker" Wolverine Replied.

"Where?" Frank asked.

Then they heard someone clapping. The X-men looked around the area for a few minutes when an old man in a suit came out from behind one of the trees.

"Well done X-men for finding me, and well done Wolverine for spotting the difference. But after our last meeting, I couldn't have you finding me" The Man Laughed.

"Stryker, why did you come here alone?" Wolverine asked, getting his claws out.

"But I didn't, I brought a few friends with me" Stryker smiled as hundreds of Weapon X agents jumped out from the trees.

"Frank, you could have been one of them" Stryker smiled as he walked off.

The agents hit the X-men on the head with their guns, knocking them out.

From a distance, a figure watched as the agents picked up the men and took carried them to the science lab.

The figure smiled.

**Epilogue**

A man in a suit walked down a long corridor into cell 59. There he saw Havok.

"Who was that man you sent in to destroy the X-men?" The man barked.

Havok smiled as he watched the man's head slice in half. As the body fell, an Agent walked forward.

"Where are they Titan?" Havok asked.

"They are at Weapon X. You want me to get them?" Titan asked.

"No, they will make it out of this one alive. I will tell you when the time is right" Havok replied as he left the room with Titan.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Weapon X Part Two

**Amazing X-men**

**Arc 2: Weapon X (Part Two)**

**Issue 5**

**Weapon X Holding Cells**

Wolverine woke up to realise he was looking at a ceiling.

"Oh god" he said as he sat up.

"Funny isn't it?" A voice laughed down the corridor next to Wolverine's Cell.

Stryker stopped once he reached Wolverine's cell, holding a gun.

"I mean, you were here, let's see, Forty years ago" Stryker kept on laughing as he pointed the rifle at Wolverine.

"When I get out of here…" Wolverine looked threatening, but he was interrupted by Stryker.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? You see, me and you are a lot alike, but there's one major difference, you are the animal and I am the Hunter" Stryker laughed as he walked to the next cell.

"Wakey Wakey" Stryker smiled as he banged the gun against the pole of the cell.

Wolverine heard the cells prisoner wake up, it was Psylocke.

"Hello. Why you are a cute little thing aren't you" Stryker laughed.

"What do you want from us?" Psylocke cried.

"I want to kill you my dear" Stryker replied, he looked serious, angry.

He then got a key and started to open the cell door.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Wolverine shouted.

The cell opened and Stryker aimed his gun at Psylocke as she screamed for help.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Wolverine warned as he heard the cries of the mutant female grow louder.

Stryker got his rifle steady and put his finger on the trigger.

_BANG!_

Psylocke's cries stopped.

"You killed her?" Wolverine cried.

Stryker laughed and threw the gun to the floor.

"Wolverine, how many women you know have to die till you get the message" Stryker laughed as he dragged the body outside Wolverine's cell.

"Stryker, you better run cause when I get out, I will hunt you down and I will find you. Where ever you run, I will be there. Where ever you hide, I will be there. And nothing, NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM KILLING YOU!" Wolverine spat as he run to the cell doors and put his head through the metal poles.

"Wolverine" Stryker smiled as he put the rifle to his rivals head "you talk too much."

_BANG!_

**Meanwhile, at the Mansion**

Storm was pushing Xavier down the corridor towards his study.

"So the X-men got there alright?" Xavier asked.

"The last I heard, yes" Storm replied.

"Good" Xavier smiled.

"So what made you leave your holiday early?" Storm asked.

"An important meeting came up" Xavier replied as they reached his study.

"I can go in from here" Xavier smiled, putting his hand on the door handle.

"Ok, I will see you later" Storm smiled as she walked off.

Xavier opened the door and pushed himself into the study.

"So Xavier, did I do good?" asked a voice.

The door closed as Titan sat in the chair next to the fire place.

"You did very good Titan. I'm impressed with how well you managed to fool my X-men" Xavier replied.

"Ah it was nothing, do they suspect anything?" Titan asked.

"No, and I plan to keep it that way for as long as possible. The last thing I want is my plan to knock Stryker out of the game fail" Xavier responded.

"Very well, don't worry Xavier, the girl is safe" Titan smiled.

"Ah, you made Wolverine think that Stryker killed her?" Xavier asked.

"Yes, this will get him made. Then when he breaks out, Wolverine will hunt him down" Titan replied.

"Ah good, so it looks as if the mutant war won't happen after all" Xavier smiled.

**Weapon X Cell Corridor**

A shadow crept through the corridors that night, making sure that they were as silent as possible. They reached Wolverine's cell where he was sleeping. He then unlocked it.

He quickly but silently ran out of the corridor.

A few minutes passed by and a solider walked down the corridor. He noticed Wolverine's cell was opened and ran in pointing his gun.

"Don't move" the solider shouted, waking Wolverine up.

The mutant got out his claws and stood up.

The solider started shaking.

"Amateur" Wolverine spat as he ran out the cell and down the corridor.

"Stryker, come quick" a solider called out to his boss so he could show him the video surveillance.

"What is it?" Stryker asked as he rushed over to watch the video.

"Me" called a voice.

Stryker turned round to see Wolverine standing in the door way of the Surveillance room.

"How did you get out?" Stryker asked.

Wolverine ran up to Stryker.

_Bang!_

Wolverine fell to the floor; he had been shot in the leg.

He turned round and saw Frank holding a shotgun, aiming it at Stryker.

"Like I said Wolverine, I want to kill him"

**Next: Wolverine VS Frank Castle**


	7. Weapon X Part Three

**Amazing X-men**

**Arc 2: Weapon X (Part Three)**

**Issue 6**

**Chapter One- Wolverine Gets Angry**

Wolverine lay on the floor, his leg gushing with blood.

"Frank, kill him now!" Wolverine shouted.

"Stryker, you will pay for what you have done" Frank cried as he walked closer to the old man.

"So, forty-five years of success and this is what it all boils down to" Stryker smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Put the gun down" a solider shouted, aiming their gun at Frank.

Frank did as he was told and slowly dropped the gun to the floor.

"My turn" Wolverine smiled as he threw himself up and got his claws ready.

"No you don't" Frank spat as he kicked Wolverine's legs.

"What are you doing?" Wolverine asked.

"I'm stopping you from taking away my revenge" Frank replied as he picked up his gun and shot Wolverine in the face, blowing half his head off.

"I would like to see you come back from that" Frank smiled as he turned round and aimed his shotgun at the solider.

"You're next" Frank smiled as he pulled the trigger.

He then turned his attention to Stryker who watched the event pan out before his eyes.

"Very good Frank, I taught you well" Stryker smiled as he started clapping.

Six soldiers stormed the room and surrounded Frank and Wolverine.

Wolverine's face then became whole again.

"What happened?" Wolverine asked as he got his claws ready.

"I shot you" Frank replied as he aimed the gun at Wolverine.

"Why did you do that?" Wolverine asked, showing his claws off to Frank.

"Cause Stryker is mine" Frank whispered.

Frank then shot Wolverine, but Wolverine sliced the bullet in half with his claws.

He then jumped up at Frank kicked him in the head, knocking Frank to the floor.

"Don't make me kill you" Wolverine warned.

"Now" Stryker shouted as all six soldiers got their weapons ready and started shooting Wolverine.

Stryker quickly ran out the room and Frank sneakily followed him as the soldiers were too busy shooting Wolverine.

"Stryker!" Frank shouted as he shot for him, he missed.

Stryker stopped in his tracks.

"Frank, Frank, Frank. You don't get it, I've won this day" Stryker smiled turned on the light switch next to him.

The lights came on to show Rouge tied up with a bomb next to her.

"The bomb's counting down, you won't have time to kill me and save her" Stryker smiled.

"You want to bet?" Frank asked as he aimed his gun at Stryker.

He had his finger on the trigger.

"You do that and this whole place will go boom" Stryker warned.

Frank thought about it for a second, he put the gun away and ran over to the bomb.

"If I can't kill you then I may as well let this do it" Frank shouted as he picked up the bomb and ran over to Stryker, giving him a bear hug.

Stryker started screaming as the timer went down to one minute.

**Chapter Two- Waking Up**

Wolverine woke up in a puddle of blood. He saw that Frank and Stryker were gone. He got up and ran out the room, run down the corridor, slicing any soldiers that tried to stop him. He then heard screaming, he followed the screams and saw Frank and Stryker.

"Frank, don't kill yourself!" Wolverine shouted as he ran down to him.

The countdown reached 10.

Wolverine got closer.

_9_

Stryker's screams got louder.

_8_

Soldiers ran out from the corner, shooting Wolverine.

_7_

Wolverine sliced the bullets in half.

_6_

Frank starts to loosen up.

_5_

Wolverine jumped up in the air.

_4_

One of the soldiers shot Frank in the arm.

_3_

Wolverine kicked Frank in the head, knocking him to the floor.

_2_

Cyclops, Beast and Nightcrawler ran from the corner.

_1_

A skirmish erupts.

_0_

Stryker begins to laugh.

**Epilogue 1**

Titan walked in to Weapon X, he went for a walk down the corridor and saw Psylocke on the floor.

"Oh dear what happened here?" he asked himself as he put his hand on her head. After a few minutes, she took in a breath of air.

"What happened? Where's Wolverine?" Psylocke asked.

"Relax his fine. His just getting shot at the moment, but as for you, well, you need to be dead" Titan smiled.

"What do you mean?" Psylocke asked.

"Well, for the X-men to succeed in this mission, you need to be out of the equation. But don't worry, you will return soon. Just not now" Titan replied.

"How will I know when the time is right?"

"You don't, but I do."

With that, Titan picked her up and they both left Weapon X.

**Epilogue 2**

A man in a black suit sat on a balcony, smoking a cigarette. A blond woman also wearing a suit walked on the Balcony.

"How is the Prototype going?" the man asked.

"It's going well, it's the rest of Project S.E.N.T.I.N.E.L I'm worried about" the woman replied.

"Why is that?" the man asked, throwing his cigarette off the balcony.

"Well, the money, I don't think we are getting a good enough budget for it" the woman replied.

"Well, once we hear the X-men have made it back from their trip, release the prototype. Show these politicians that we mean business" the man smiled, lighting up another cigarette.

**Epilogue 3**

New York City was more alive at night then in the day time. But one alleyway suffered from being too alive. As a flash of light powerful enough to light an entire City, bolted there and figure was thrown out of it.

"I'm here" the figure spoke; it was a man's voice. He walked out onto the alleyway as people looked at him in shock.

"It appears I have arrived too early" the man whispered to himself.

He then noticed a man in a suit, one that looked familiar to him.

"Is that him?" the man asked himself.

The man in the suit walked closer to him and smiled.

"That is him" the other man smiled.

He then walked out onto the road, making his face noticeable.

It was Cable…

**Next: The Conclusion to Weapon X**


	8. Weapon X Part Four

**Amazing X-men**

**Arc 2: Weapon X (Part Four)**

**Issue 7**

_O_

Stryker began to laugh.

Nothing happened.

"Nothing happened" Frank whispered.

"You think I wouldn't know that Frank would try to kill me with my own weapons. I'm not that stupid, I know all your moves before you think them" Stryker laughed.

Frank that aimed his gun up at Stryker.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Stryker smiled.

Frank turned round and saw three soldiers aim their guns at Rouge.

"Now let me go or she dies" Stryker warned.

"Let him go Frank" Wolverine shouted.

Frank thought about it for a few minutes. Would he shoot him? Will they shoot her?

He started to sweat, he was getting nervous.

"Do it Frank" Stryker smiled.

Frank started to shake his gun.

"You do it Frank and I will kill you" Wolverine spat.

"Can't you X-men do something?" Frank asked.

"Our powers don't work here for some reason" Cyclops replied.

"How comes mine work?" Wolverine asked.

"Because I created you" Stryker answered.

Wolverine then ran over to the Soldiers, but he stopped when he heard them reload their guns.

"You going to risk it?" Stryker smiled.

Wolverine stood silent.

"You ain't the balls to do it" Stryker laughed.

"Go" Frank whispered, but loud enough for Stryker to hear.

Stryker's laugh turned into a smile and ran down the corridor.

"Let's go X-men" Cyclops announced.

**Outside**

The X-men walked back to their X-jet.

"Frank, I could have killed him if you didn't stop me" Wolverine said.

"It's not the end of the world" Frank replied.

"It could be for someone out there" Wolverine said.

They got on the X-jet and walked to the deck.

"I'm going to call Xavier" Storm announced flipping open a laptop.

"Hello Xavier" Storm greeted.

"Hello Storm, can you and your X-men get here as soon as possible? It's very important" Xavier asked.

"What is it?" Strom questioned.

"A guest has popped up" Xavier replied as he left the chat.

"What was that all about?" Asked Rouge.

"I don't know, but it sounded as if we might be in danger" Storm replied.

**The Mansion**

The X-men arrived at the Mansion just in time for Xavier to greet them.

"What's wrong professor?" Cyclops asked.

"Cable was here a few minutes ago. But he left, said he had to take care of some important business. Anyway, how did your fight with Stryker go?" Xavier asked.

He then saw Frank, his happy greeting turned into a scared shock.

"What is he doing here?" Xavier asked.

"He helped screw up our mission and let Stryker get away" Wolverine replied.

"No! No! The war, it will begin. By the way, where's Psylocke?" Xavier cried.

"She died" Wolverine replied, looking upset.

"No! Rouge was meant to die" Xavier cried.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"You are not the real Rogue, you are a clone created so that we can get Wolverine angry enough for him to attack. Months of planning, ruined" Xavier cried as he pushed himself into the mansion.

The X-men looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Am I the only one intrigued by what he means of this war?" Beast asked.

"Whatever it is Beast, we will find a way to prevent it" Cyclops said.

**Epilogue 1**

Cable reached an old bar. There, he saw the man he was looking for.

"Samuel?" Cable asked.

"Who are you?" the drunk man replied.

"My name is Cable and I have come to warn you that you are in great danger. In a few days, a man in a suit will meet you on the street. Run! Run as fast as you can. Make sure he doesn't catch you. The fate of the world depends on it" Cable answered as he walked out the bar.

"Did you tell him?" asked a voice.

"Yes Wilson, I have."

"Good, the X-men don't realise the trouble they are in. They don't know that it will take teaming up with their worst nightmares to save the world. For when that time comes, I will be there to save them."

**Epilogue 2**

Havok walked round the streets of Paris. As he walked by, he couldn't help but notice that there were no super-heroes about. He went to a café and ordered a tea. There he saw a man in a suit. Havok took his tea and sat down, making eye contact with the man every few seconds. After a few minutes, the man eventually walked up to him.

"Havok?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Havok replied.

"I work with SHIELD. I understand that you were kidnaped by Weapon X a few months ago" the man replied.

"You been spying on me or what?" Havok asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Havok, I've been talking with my superiors and we have come to the conclusion, you are what the world needs" the man smiled.

"So what you're trying to tell me that I am the greatest gift this world can get" Havok shouted.

"I know it's hard to believe. But there's a war approaching, due to you knowing Weapon X better than anyone, we reckon you are the best chance of saving it. So what do you say?" the man asked, holding out his hand for a hand shake.

**Epilogue 3**

A humanoid robot flew over the skies of New York.

"TARGET: X-MEN! MISSION: DESTROY" the robot repeated.

**Next: The SENTINEL and the X-men**


	9. XMEN MISSION:DESTROY

**The Amazing X-men**

**Arc 3: TARGET: [X-MEN MISSION: DESTROY]**

**The Mansion**

The X-men looked at each other.

"What do you think is going on?" Cyclops asked.

"I don't know. How about the fact that we let Stryker go when we could have killed this clone?" Wolverine replied.

The two mutants looked at each other for a few moments.

"What now?" Beast asked, breaking the silence.

"Now we wait till Xavier gives us the word on where to go next" Cyclops answered.

However, unknown to them, a humanoid robot flew hovered above them, watching as the X-men walked back into the mansion.

**That Night**

Wolverine sat in the dark kitchen, drinking a bottle of beer. He was alone, but as he sat there, he thought about what the last few days. What happened to Psylocke, the fact that Rouge is a clone, and that Frank had screwed everyone over.

"Can't sleep either?" a voice asked.

Wolverine looked up and saw Frank.

"Yeah" he replied calmly.

"Listen, it my fault that Stryker got away, so as of tomorrow, I will be leaving" Frank announced.

"Listen, you're a good kid, you just haven't done a lot of good things. You're human, accept it" Wolverine said, giving Frank a small speech.

"Thanks James" Frank smiled as he walked out the room.

Wolverine stopped and look in front of him for a few moments.

_James?_

**Forty years ago…**

**Weapon X**

Stryker and Wolverine walked down a corridor, Stryker was holding some files.

"So James, are you sure you want to take down Victor?" Stryker asked.

"Yes I'm sure, and my name ain't James, its Logan."

**Now**

Wolverine took another sip of beer, not knowing that a humanoid robot watched him from outside.

Wolverine turned round to the window.

_What's that?_

The robot flew in and smashed the window.

Wolverine got his claws out and threw a punch at the robot. The claws went right through its head.

"MISSION: DESTROY" the robot said.

Footsteps raced down the stairs as the rest of the X-men ran into the kitchen.

The lights turned on.

"What is that?" Cyclops asked.

"I don't know, but I know what it's gonna be" Wolverine replied and he threw a punch at the robot's chest.

Wolverine's claws returned to his knuckles.

But the robot stood there and fixed all its broken parts.

"This robot is invincible" Rouge shouted.

The robot then punched Wolverine so hard, he went flying back.

Cyclops then shot his optic blast while Storm froze the robot. But the ice melted and the optic blasts didn't do anything.

"Why won't our powers do anything?" Cyclops asked, frustrated.

Then, the robot started to shake.

"What's happening?" Cyclops asked.

The robot's right arm flew off, and then it's left.

Then all of a sudden, bits of the robot flew everywhere till it was no more.

"What was that?" Rouge whispered.

There was a moment of silence, then, in front of them, Magneto flew towards them.

"Hello X-men" Magneto smiled.

**Epilogue 1**

**Underground Lab**

A scientist and a man were in a lab looking at surveillance footage.

"You say you've seen the man who destroyed the Sentinel?" the man asked.

"Yes, yes I have. His name is Magneto, his a dangerous Mutant. We must get him into the camp as quick as possible" the scientist replied.

"I don't think so" a voice called.

The two men turned round and saw Deadpool, walking toward them.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm an assassin and the coolest DJ in France" Deadpool replied.

He then pulled up a sword and aimed it at the man's throat.

"Are you going to kill me?" the man asked.

"Depends, do you want to die?" Deadpool replied.

"No" the man cried.

Deadpool then slit his throat.

"You never should get what you want, unless you request it" Deadpool said, he then turned to the scientist.

"Now, what do you know about this camp?" Deadpool asked.

"It's being funded by Weapon X. Please, that's all I know" the man replied.

"That's all I need to know" Deadpool said, walking away.

**Epilogue 2**

Cable stood outside the ruins of the old Weapon X base.

"It should be here" he whispered to himself.

He then ran in and went to the old file room. He checked a few of the cuboaards until he found the file he wanted to see.

"Titan. This is it" Cable smiled as he read through the papers.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

Cable turned round and saw Bishop aiming a gun to him.

"Bishop? What are you doing here?" Cable asked.

"Me, I'm just looking for you. You know I can't let you change the future?" Bishop questioned.

"I must. I must prevent the Apocalypse from taking place" Cable replied.

Bishop then loaded his gun.

"What about the Mutant War?" he asked.

"What Mutant War?" Cable replied.

"You must have come from a separate future then mine. For you stop the Apocalypse, but you don't stop the mutant war" Bishop answered.

A helicopter then flew over both of them.

"This is SHIELD! Cable! Bishop! We need your assistance"

**Next: Magento**


	10. Magneto

**The Amazing X-men**

**Arc 3: Magneto**

**Issue 9**

The X-men looked at Magneto who was floating in the air.

"What are you doing here?" Wolverine shouted

"I just saved your life; I was expecting you to be a little more grateful" Magneto smiled.

Wolverine got his claws out.

"Please, I mean you no harm" Magneto started to beg, he was beginning to think Wolverine wanted to kill him.

"Look, it's been a long day, first we destroyed Weapon X, and then a robot attacked us. We are all just so very tired" Cyclops replied.

Magneto looked at the X-men, and then he noticed Frank.

"I never knew Xavier brought traitors into the group" the evil mutant smiled as he flew off.

Wolverine looked at Frank.

"What is he talking about buddy?

"Don't worry, it's nothing to do with you" Frank replied, walking out the mansion.]

"Get back here" Wolverine shouted as he tried to run after him, but Cyclops held him back.

"Leave him Logan, let him run. He will be back" Cyclops said.

**Later that day…**

Magneto stood outside the Weapon X ruins.

"You're late" Magneto announced.

"And you're early" a voice replied.

Magneto turned round to see Deadpool holding a sword.

"When is the launch date?" Magneto asked.

"Xavier is finding out now. But I reckon this war has already started, we just don't know it yet" Deadpool replied.

"That's crazy. We all know it starts with the camps, then the Sentinels and then the Apocalypse" Magneto said, looking back at the ruins.

"However it starts, we need to end it. I don't think we can prevent it from happening, but we can at least make sure it doesn't last the century Bishop and Cable said it would" Deadpool explained.

"The X-men are our best shot, but even they will only listen to Xavier. Clueless fools, they are being guided by someone who wants to defend them peacefully, but will have to eventually kill them" Magneto weakly smiled.

"It could result into the end of the X-men, I can see why Xavier is not letting go so easily" Deadpool replied.

**The X-mansion**

The X-men had been called to the briefing room where a team of tired and fed up heroes sat on chairs. Xavier sat in his wheelchair looking very distressed.

"Fellow X-men, I am ashamed to say that I've not been honest these last few days. I have lied to every one of you and I feel that it was not right to put you in the dark. But everything you have witnessed over the last few days has been planned. The Agent who killed that boy. He is a X-men from the future, an X-men with the power to show illusions. The only way to find him was by him pretending to kill a child so that we can bring him in safely. He is from exactly 58 years into our timeline, a timeline where after the coming of Apocalypse and the battle of the Sentinels, we were at war with one another. Yes, a mutant Civil War. I don't know how it begins, but I know how it will end. It will end with the death of humanity and the end of the world" Xavier explained.

The X-men looked stunned at the news they were giving. All except Wolverine who sat there smoking his cigar.

**Prologue to Arc 4**

**The Desert, Two days ago…**

The Egypt desert was surrounded by a crazy sandstorm. Explores looked at the Pyramid and gazed at its beauty. Even the sandstorms won't trouble these people.

"Look at it" one of the tem said to his partner.

His partner smiled, her face filled with delight.

Then the ground started to shake.

The two explores where too stunned to move. A whole ripped on the side of the Pyramid and a blue face emerged.

"I am APACOLYPSE!" the face called.

The man was terrified but the woman still had a crazy smile of delight.

"Yes my master, reign supreme" the woman shouted.

The man looked at his partner.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the slave of the Apocalypse" she smiled as half her face turned to sand.

Apocalypse looked at the man.

"You are an Enemy of the Mutants, Horsewoman, kill him" the giant ordered.

The man slowly turned to sand, his screams filling the air. Within minutes, he flew away like the rest of the sandstorm.

The woman then regained human form.

"Master, how shall I serve you?" the woman laughed.

"Find me the one who awakened me" the Giant ordered.

**Arc 3 Epilogue**

**Weapon X ruins…**

Cable, Deadpool, Magneto and Titan all stood looking at the ruins.

"When do we fight?" Deadpool asked.

"Now" Cable replied.

They all turned round to see Sandstorm, Archangel, Gambit and Sabertooth.

"Hello Master" Cable smiled.

**Next: The Apocalypse **


End file.
